naruto_oc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Tobito-Sennin
Tobito-Sennin (トビットー・セニン, Tobito-Sennin), also known as False Kazuma, is a high class shinobi who helped in the founding of the New Akatsuki in the Upbring of Makoto Arc. Background Whats known of Tobito's Background is that he helped form the New Akatsuki alongside Makoto Uzumaki of Amegakure, also known as Pein. Abilities and Skills Tobito is an S-Rank Missing-Nin of the Akatsuki, so his skills are very astonishing. He is a user of Time-Space Ninjutsu, such as Raijin and Kamui, and only shows one Sharingan eye, he may have two, but it is unconfirmed. He is known to use Fire Release, Water Release and Earth Release, once having used Wind Release. He rarely is damaged in battle, and never has once been severely wounded. Appearance He wears a mask, has black hair, and wears/wore An Akatsuki Robe. He is currently wearing a war outfit, consisting of a long robish cloak, a mask and a Headband. He is known to almost always carry a gunbai on his back, and has an Uchiha symbol on the back of his Uniform. Sharingan Tobito's Sharingan is known to have the Kamui ability, which helps him substancially in battle. His Genjutsu ability is fair, though he rarely uses Genjutsu. They say he awakened his sharingan at Two Tomoe, already being able to take advantage of it despite having inexpierience with Doujutsu. Mangekyou Sharingan His Mangekyou sharingan is what supplies him his Kamui ability, making him able to teleport things, him and be untouchable for a certain period of time. He has two abilities, the other be that he manipulate people into doing his bidding, like Koto'Amatsukami. Rinnegan Tobito's Rinnegan is only placed into view in his Ninja War Outfit, where he has both his right and left eyes visible. The Rinnegan grants him many more powers, including the ability to summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, or Gedo Statue. He can also use the Six Paths Technique, making him a very powerful Shinobi. Ninjutsu Tobito is known to have a very good grasp on Fire Release, and is now known that it is because of his Uchiha Clan Heritage that is very adept with Fire. He has be known to Conceal Shuriken's in his Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Technique, so even if the fire was put out, the enemy would be hailed on by a rain of steaming Shuriken, which also shows his battle intelligence. He is known to use his Kamui with his Fire Release, specifically in Fire Release: Bomb Blast Dance. He is also known to use Wood Release. It is not specifically known how he obtained this, but some may think that it may be from the Legend, Kazuma Uchiha's Senju DNA implants, especially since he once took the Name of Kazuma Uchiha until his partner in the war, Tashimi Yakushi, used Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation to Reanimate Kazuma Uchiha. Bukijutsu In the Wartime, He is known to wield various weapons, such as the Gunbai War Fan and Chokuto. He wields Fuma Shurikens as part of his Shuriken jutsu as well.